


Donkey

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [20]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Hangover, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: The Boss wakes up after a night of heavy partying.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 12





	Donkey

"Oww my head," Vivi groaned as she woke up, her vision was blurred and she had a massive hangover, she couldn't remember anything that had happened last night, she wanted to put a hand on her forehead when she realized something was holding her down, as her yellow eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room she recognized the ceiling and wallpaper of her bedroom, she was on her bed she but she wasn't alone, there were two random girls who must have been Saints sleeping against her on either side of her, lying on top of her arms with one hand each on the Boss' chest and stomach, "Oh," she said with a slight grin as some of the memories from the night before returned. She freed herself from her cuddlers' grip without waking them up, when she slowly slid of the bed her feet landed on something that wasn't the floor, "Ah, fuck!" Johnny who'd been sleeping on the ground next to her bed cried out as she stepped on him, the sudden voice hard startled her, when she looked down at him, her smile grew wider as she remembered more details from that night, "Shit, I'm sorry, Johnny," she apologized before she helped him up, "Yo, what the fuck happened last night, why am I not in bed with you?" he asked groggily, she pointed at the two women who were somehow still asleep in the bed behind her, "Oooh," he realized before they both put on their clothes.

They left Velvet's bedroom only to find Pierce in his underwear and one sock sleeping in the hallway, she nudged him with her foot causing him to jerk awake "Wha-, oh hey Boss," he yawned before rubbing his eyes and slowly getting up, "Those pills sure did a number on us, huh?" he said. "Pills? What pills?" she wondered, "I don't know where Shaundi got those and I don't think I wanna find out," Pierce added. 

That's right! Shaundi had given everyone some purple pills the evening before, speaking of Shaundi, where was the girl?

They walked by a few more passed out Saints as they made their way down the stairs, the place was a mess, tipped over furniture, spilt drinks, sleeping gangbangers and strippers on the floor and tables, there was also a lot of dirt on the carpets, "Wow," Vivi said impressed as they looked around, they really wrecked the place. From the back of the hideout they could hear some weird noises, "Shaundi is that you?" Gat called out but there was no response, the sounds came from the lounge area off to the side of the hideout, as they rounded the corner to enter it they stopped dead in their tracks, Shaundi was sitting on a chair between the sofas and they now realized what had made those noises, "A fucking donkey?" Pierce said in disbelief as Velvet and Johnny just stared at it dumbfoundedly, "Ssshhh!" Shaundi hissed, "Don't be so loud, you'll scare it!" she scolded him as she was feeding it a bundle of carrots, "Shaundi, hun, why is there a donkey in my hideout?" the Boss asked curiously, Shaundi shrugged in response, "I think we stole it last night, not sure why though," they just stood there for a bit before Velvet made a decision, "Alright, we gotta get it out of here, it's gonna start shitting on the floor," Shaundi sheepishly smiled at her, "Too late," the Boss' eye twitched when she'd heard that, "Alright you motherfucker!" she threatened the animal as she drew one of her Vice 9s but Gat and Pierce quickly held her back before she could harm the creature, "Get off me, nobody shits on my floor and gets away with it!" she cursed, "Where are we gonna take it?" Gat asked as he struggled to keep Vivi under control, "We'll walk it out the door and then what?" "We call an animal shelter to pick it up," Shaundi suggested, "Ugh, fine," the Boss agreed once she'd broken out of their hold, "Just as long as it's out of here, I don't care, infact, you guys take care of that, Shaundi, I need 3 more of those pills from last night," Shaundi thought about where she'd put them for a moment, "I think there should be more in the drawer of your nightstand," she remembered, "Thanks," the Boss said as she sprinted back up the stairs to get back to the two girls in her bed.


End file.
